Unthawed
by Vega Vendetta
Summary: After a hundred years of war Queen Elsa of Arendelle proposes a marriage to Lord Pitch Black of Dantera as a form of truce. The citizens of neither realm are happy with this arrangement an a attempt on the lives of both royals are made. Jack and the guardians must find the would be assassin before the wedding but will Jack's own love for Elsa keep him from doing the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all it's been a while! Just stopping by to say thanks for checking out my story and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. The plot is loosely based on Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, an author I loved as a teen. I don't own any of the characters from Frozen or Rise of the Guardians as much as I wish I did. Happy reading!**

Arendelle was still. The royals were up high on the hilltop discussing the future of the country they held so dearly. The citizens didn't dare to move, to go about their daily lives for fear of missing the big announcement. The announcement that this generations-long war with The Black's of Dantera was over. That the Danterian army dubbed The Nightmares would stop spreading their fear and panic through out the land. Arendelle was still; it was almost frozen.

Jack Frost stifled a yawn. After two years he still found most of his duties as a council member insufferable. He wasn't one for meetings and politics but he did enjoy the luxuries that came with being second in command. He also enjoyed the fact that his years exploring every corner of Arendelle and honing his ability to fight was now needed. He looked around the long table situated in the meeting room and the people that occupied it.

To his immediate right sat his best friend Easter Lapin who he had dubbed Bunny upon learning that his last name was French for rabbit. Next to him was Leah Fayre or "Tooth" as many called her because of her perfect smile. Elsa had recruited the three of them to the council after inheriting the throne two years ago. Their group was tight knit. Their trust based on years of friendship. The two members who had served under her father, Nick Claus, and Sanderson Mann completed the Guardians of Arenedelle. Queen Elsa was at the head of the table, discussing the impossible idea of a truce.

Elsa spoke to the leader of Dantera firmly. Lord Pitch Black, a tall sinister looking man. She wasn't prejudiced enough to not notice that he was handsome in a dangerous way. He gave off an air of wolf among sheep and he knew it. His own council sat around him wearing the same expression that mirrored her guardians. Utter boredom.

"This war has gone on for so long most don't even know what we're fighting for or about." Spoke Elsa. "Both of our resources are being depleted, if we can put the past behind us and bring our countries together then we can still have gains after all of this loss."

Pitch frowned, eyeing the women in front of him. Like most from the frozen wasteland normally she seemed cold and detached, after days of negotiations this was the first emotion she had shown. "I don't know about your citizens but I don't think a piece of paper and a hand shake will keep my people that feel wronged from fighting." He drawled.

She answered immediately. "That's why we have to do something drastic. We have to do something that forces them to stop, something that would end up hurting them if they kept fighting. We need to bring the countries completely together." Elsa seemed nervous as if her idea while logical was not what she truly wanted to do.

"What are you suggesting?" Pitch asked. He had a vague idea where she was going with this. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm suggesting the combining of the royal families."

Jack was the first to protest but many others soon followed. Even the disinterested council members of Dantera came to life.

"Marriage?"

"To him?"

"To her?"

"This is ridiculous!"

Lord Black silenced his half of the room with one look. The guardians took a little more time to regain their composure.

"You are advisors. The final decision comes from me and the Queen." Pitch said coldly addressing the entire room.

Jack had already hated him but now his rage was murderous.

Pitch spoke directly to the blonde beauty in front of him. His dark almost black eyes never leaving her own icy blue orbs. "Elsa. I understand your reasoning behind this. It would benefit both Arendelle and Dantera. However I think some discussion and thinking on this proposal is needed." He eyed her pointedly. "On both sides."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, he could tell that she wasn't fully behind the idea she had presented and was giving her a chance to back out of it. She didn't need his help. She wasn't afraid to do what was best for her people. A hundred years of war had ravaged the country and its citizens. Morale was all but lost. Either way they would lose Arenedelle, Elsa wanted to lose it on her terms.

"We'll meet back here at 10 tomorrow. The guards will show you to your suite." With her words four men stepped forward from the wall ready to escort the "guests". Pitch resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the false bravado. Everyone knew he alone could easily over power the four men and after five days in the castle he knew how to get back to his rooms. Still it was best to be polite and let them believe they held some power. He knew his opponents had run out of steam. His own country was finally showing affects of the war but they could still easily over take the ice kingdom. It had been the policy of all the Black's before him to never show their hand. To never reveal how powerful they truly were.

"Thank you your highness." Said the Dantera chief of staff. All was silent until the door closed behind the last Danterian.

Easter whirled around to face Elsa. "Are you out of your mind? Your parents are rolling over in their graves."

"There has to be another way. This, this is not right Elsa." Said Nick next in a thick accent.

Tooth moved around the table. "You know I'm a pacifist but Elsa you would be giving up everything."

Elsa held up her hands. "This isn't the time for me to be selfish. I have to do what's best for everyone. Giving myself up is a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Even the usually quiet Sanderson had an opinion. "He'll be ruling your kingdom in a fortnight. Our people under his iron fist."

"No Sandy. There will be a written contract barring the take over of each others lands. I've had it drafted up already."

At this Jack finally couldn't hold his tongue. "How long have you been planning this?" She averted her eyes from the pained look on his face.

The large bell in the clock tower chimed eleven times before she could answer. When silence was upon them once again the six agreed to get some rest and meet an hour before the meeting to see the contract that had been created.

The young queen headed for a separate door that connected to her office as her advisors filed out into the hallway. There were some documents she needed to look at though her eyes were burning from fatigue. The door took a while to catch behind her; when it finally did she continued to shuffle the files on her desk. A shadow loomed over her, a pale icy hand reached stilling the papers.

"How long have you been planning this Elsa?" There was a long pause before she looked up.

"I knew you wouldn't agree with this."

Jack gritted his teeth. "How long?"

An audible swallow preceded her words. "A couple weeks." She whispered.

"A couple weeks?" He asked incredulous. "A couple weeks and in that time you didn't think to tell me about this? Of course I wouldn't agree to this. What man agrees to watch his girlfriend marry another man and a murder at that? I'm supposed to stand by idly and pretend I don't lov-" He closed his mouth. They had never spoken those words.

Her eyes danced around his face never looking directly at him. "I knew if I told you that you would talk me out of it."

"If you can be talked out of it you shouldn't be doing it." He stated.

"Jack please you're my best friend. I know it's going to be hard but we aren't even in a real relationship."

A loud sigh escaped the tall blonde man. He bit his lip nodding his head. "Okay. Okay. Tell me do friends go on dates? Kiss goodnight? Hold your hand until you fall asleep when you cry about the loss of your family? Some yes but you know we aren't just "best friends". What constitutes a real relationship then?"

Elsa moved around the desk trying her hardest to maintain her composure. He would find any crack in her defense and she would crumble. Her cool hands met his even colder arms and she hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Jack. I understand if you want to leave."

"Leave you alone with that monster? That's not an option." Jack murmured into her hair. She was crisp, minty. Her smell awakened something primal in him, it was so… fresh.

Elsa pushed back against the strong muscles of his chest feebly. His fingers on her bare shoulders shocked her. She imagined it was like how dry ice was so cold it lit you on fire.

"Jack. Don't make this harder than necessary. It's already going to hurt."

"Call me a masochist." With that he captured her lips with his own.

Their tongues battled for dominance. A small moan escaped the queen as he pressed her ass firmly against the edge of the desk. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth left hers and began to trail kisses down her neck, lightly nipping at her collarbone. His long pianist fingers deftly undid the buttons of her blouse. Giving in completely Elsa allowed her hands to trail the top of his waistband. She reached for his zipper.

"Call me one too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Easter whistled his way through the halls of the castle. In his large hands were two atrociously hot cups of coffee. Passing the stone corridor that housed his residence he banked to the right. The Frost suites. Since his hands were full he tapped against the reinforced wooden door forcefully with his foot. A minute passed. He hit the door even harder.

Jack opened the door in a rumpled t –shirt and black sweatpants. His normally messy hair was in a new level of disarray, dark circles rested below his eyes.

"You look like hell mate." Bunny said cheerfully shouldering his way in. For a perpetual teenage bachelor Jack kept his apartment tidy. Setting the coffee down on the living room table he flopped onto the leather couch tossing his feet up. Jack swatted Bunny's feet as he walked past to grab the coffee.

"You know the rules in here. What are you an animal?" Jack palmed his face rubbing his head. "I didn't get to bed until six."

"I figured you had a rough night." Said Bunny sympathetically. Easter and his girlfriend Anna who happened to be Elsa's sister were the only ones who knew of Jack and Elsa's qausi-relationship. The blonde diverted the conversation from himself.

"You must be happy though? If the war is done Anna gets to come back." The princess of Arendelle had been sent away to a remote location a year earlier. With the death of the girl's parents the council hadn't felt it wise to have their last heir in the same place as the current ruler.

Bunny sipped his coffee despite its temperature. "I haven't talked to her about it. I don't honestly see it panning out. No use for false hope."

Jack could tell his friend was lying. Trying to comfort him in a small way. He probably hadn't talked to Anna but he did believe Elsa would go through with the marriage. It screamed Elsa, this complete act of selflessness.

"We said goodbye last night. Zero contact outside of work issues seems like the best course of action." It had been his idea and already he was regretting it. The fact that he couldn't pick up the phone or seek her out made things worse. It was only 830am and he already had a million things to say to her.

His friend, his best friend shook his head. He knew Jack was the self-sufficient type. It had come as a surprise to him and Anna when he had fallen for the stark, antisocial beauty. Now, well he didn't know what would happen. Jack like the winter he emulated was unchanging. How was he going to make it through this?

"Rough draw mate." Bunny took another sip of his beverage. "Better get dressed though. We're due soon to look at that contract."

The best of the worst lawyers in the court had been picked to create the contract. Worst in the sense that they were the kind of lawyer that had ties in the underground, they could dig up dirt and have you doubting your own words in a heartbeat. When everyone was assembled the details of the document were laid out on the table along with the reasoning behind it. Arendelle was in trouble.

The realm was floundering. With loss of life, motivation, and skilled workers the country was close to collapsing. An alliance with a powerful country such as Dantera could do nothing but help them. Their nations effect on Dantera, well that was none of their concern.

Sandy was skeptical. "How are you going to keep Black from learning of our economic decline before the wedding?"

"We would have to get married as soon as possible." Answered Elsa avoiding Jack's gaze.

Everyone exchanged glances. This plan was flimsy at best and could easily come crashing down around them at any moment. The queen looked to the lawyers for help. They hastened to explain the binding items of the contract and how once it was signed it would be nearly impossible to renege. Before all of their questions had been satisfyingly answered however it was time to play politics.

"I." said Nick. "Don't like this." The others including the lawyers silently agreed.

Once again the lawyers went into their spiel as Pitch and his council read over copies of the contract. Frown lines become more apparent on his face the more he read. Bunny discreetly kicked Jack under the table. This wasn't looking good.

One of Pitch's minions was the first to interrupt. "And what keeps the power balanced in each land? These places were inherited by birth right."

This question had been expected. "As you can see in the sixth paragraph a clause has been interjected to keep each crown where it belongs. Queen Elsa will have the final say in Arendelle and Lord Black in Dantera. This contract was made with fairy magic. It is more than a piece of paper. The fae take broken oaths very seriously." The lawyer that had answered the chief of staff paused but no other questions were forth coming. They had done their job well, shaping the contract so that appeared to shift the balance in Pitch's favor. Even still he requested some amendments to be made.

Debates went back and forth for nearly two hours before both sides felt properly compensated. It was an uneasy cease-fire. The tension in the air was thick as a fairy made pen scratched the paper.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Lord pitch Black iv of Dantera

Three hours later a non-descript black sedan dropped Pitch and Elsa off at the entrance to a secluded part of the beach. Since they were now "engaged to be engaged" both had felt it was best to start getting to know each other. A well-maintained sidewalk wound down the shore as far as the eye could see. Two armed guards stood at the beginning of the sidewalk making sure that only those with the proper clearance could enter the area.

It was an unseasonably warm March day and even with the threat of snow later in the day Elsa had changed into a stylish yet modest quarter sleeve dress. Pitch was still in black slacks and a black button down shirt from the earlier meeting. He rolled up his sleeves and Elsa looked past his lithe muscular arms to the ocean before he noticed her blush.

Another pair of guards followed a respectful distance from them; one from Arendelle and one from Dantera. They wanted both royals equally protected. The first few minutes of the walk were spent in uncomfortable silence.

"So you like the ocean?" asked Elsa

"I like it when it's angry. The ocean during a storm, churning and dragging you down into the dark abyss." Pitch answered.

"Oh."

He smirked at her response. "That was a joke."

She looked at him. "Oh?"

For some reason Pitch found this response even more amusing. "Yes, even psychopaths can have a sense of humor."

Elsa blushed furiously, bowing her head. "I never said you were psychopath."

"You didn't have too. I can tell by the way you look at me. The way your people look at mine: as barbarians. The funny thing is we view your kind the same way." He paused to take a breath. "So tell me "your highness." Elsa noticed he was using her title patronizingly. "Who wins in a war where both sides believe they're fighting monsters? It's just something to occupy the masses. A waste of time."

A roar filled the blonde's ears that had nothing to do with the ocean. Did he really believe that she needed a lesson on war?

"If you believe it to be a waste of time why didn't you end it?" she countered staring at him. It was hard not to blink staring into his dark eyes. They were almost demonic in their darkness.

"Sweetheart, just because I don't like the game doesn't mean I won't play it to win." With that he looked away and began to walk back towards the beach entrance. Apparently he had already had enough of her presence. After a moment Elsa unfroze and quickened her pace till she was beside him once more. She didn't wait for him to acknowledge her before moving onto another topic.

"I'd like to aim to have the engagement ball next week."

Her companion frowned. What was she talking about?

Elsa explained after a few moments of silence. "My people are old fashioned. Its tradition here that when a royal women is to be courted everyone noble or not is invited to a ball. He proposes to her in front of everyone and they get a say over whether they want him in their ruling class or not."

"Sounds dreadful under normal circumstances but even worse when you're giving your citizens a chance to veto their worst enemy. I wouldn't be surprised if I got attacked as soon as I showed my face. " He looked truly appalled at her suggestion as if their customs left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Here's the thing. I was hoping the night before you could introduce me to your court… Like I said we're old fashioned. If I already have a ring and have been sworn to you well, as much as they hate you they won't make me break a vow."

Pitch gritted his teeth mulling over the idea. He had signed the contract in part because he was tired of over-seeing a war he wasn't invested in at all. The other part of him had just wanted to do something shocking. He was so bored. Lately he had felt emotionally numb to everything and was hoping that this would shake up his life. Now that it was done he wasn't so sure about the logistics.

"And what makes you feel like you would come out of an Danteran engagement party unharmed?" he asked.

"They're scared of you. If you say not to hurt me they won't."

He shook his head slightly at her answer. To explain that they weren't scared of him would be beyond her grasp. She had been brainwashed into believing he ruled with tyranny when in reality his subjects adored him. His father had been the tyrannical one. They wouldn't harm her out of respect to him but to say that suggested her subjects didn't respect her decisions.

"We are emotional creatures. We aren't frozen and detached from our emotions like you. If they suspect I'm marrying you for any reason but love even I won't have control over them."

By now they were at the car. The guards were still politely out of earshot waiting for them to wrap up their conversation.

Elsa was confused. "They would believe you fell in love in five days?"

Pitch smirked as he walked to his side of the car. "Rumor has it that I'm manic. My emotions are volatile. Besides you're beautiful, they won't be surprised." He tossed her a wink slipping into the backseat.

 _And now I want to vomit._ She thought sitting down beside him. Volatile? How much of her future was going to be spent watching her back before a knife was plunged into it? _I hope this is all worth it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A chill had crept into the air after the strangely warm day of the contract signing. To everyone's surprise it had stayed cold for the rest of the week. Arendelle lied in a strange part of the world where temperatures could fluctuate at the drop of a hat. Warmth was typically only around a few months of the year. This wasn't a problem for the natives however, like their Queen the cold didn't bother them anyway.

Near the center of the city lay a section of bars often frequented by the after work crowd. It was a block away from the "younger" part of town that boasted clubs that stayed open late and had shot specials every day of the week. The older guardians had come to a specific pub every Friday for as long as the old bar keep could remember. They had been kind enough to extend this invitation to their newest members.

That's was why despite the chill and stress of her best friend being engaged to a monster Tooth found herself hurrying from her car to the door of "The Moon". Some normalcy was needed in her life after the whirlwind week. It would also serve as a kind of "eye of the storm" before the announcement made its way to the people.

Dodging a stray dart Tooth made her way to a circular booth in the back corner. She was greeted enthusiastically by Bunny and Sandy who were seated on dark oak chairs. Nick waved from the pool table before taking and sinking a trick shot.

"Ho ho ho." Laughed Mr. Claus, "Beat that Sandy." Tooth and Bunny watched in amusement as Sandy stood up and without preamble made in three striped balls and the 8 ball before sitting down humbly.

"Oy." Nick shook his head counting out bills to buy everyone a round of drinks since he was the loser.

"Is he ever going to learn that you can't be beat?" asked Bunny. "Mate I learned after one game with and he's been doing this for how many years?"

Sandy just shrugged with a smile on his lips. He wandered over to the old jukebox probably the only one left in the realm and browsed through the music.

Tooth scooted into the booth side of the table and removed her coat. The interior of the bar felt like a tropical paradise compared to the arctic wind outside.

"Where's Jack?" She asked. "He hasn't been around all week."

Bunny hesitated before answering. Its not like he could tell her that Jack was locked in his room sulking, nursing a beer and a broken heart hour after hour.

"Probably in the woods or his room. He's upset." It was a sufficiently vague answer.

Tooth nodded her head. "Make sense, I mean we're all upset but the Black's didn't personally murder our families."

An ancient law stated that if Elsa's line ever ran out a Frost heir would inherit Arendelle. When Jack had been a child his parents had gone with Elsa and Anna's parents to a coronation. The boat had sunk with one couple on board but his parent's had miraculously survived. The elder Frosts had been captured by pirates and sold to Pitch's father. Their death's had been broadcast for all to see.

Bunny began to speak. "Let's hope his vendetta against Dantera doesn't harm Arendelle." Before he could continue a petite pair of hands wrapped around his eyes.

"Who in the hell is-" He turned as the hands fell allowing him to see. Behind his was a young woman with auburn hair one piece streaked white and a joyful smile.

"Hello Easter." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Immediately he relaxed, the tenseness from the week leaving his body.

"Anna!" he exclaimed. Known as a tough guy Anna was the only person that could make him feel as youthful and happy as Peter Cottontail.

Easter had known his girlfriend was due to arrive home today but he hadn't expected to see her so soon. He knew Elsa had wanted her to come straight to the castle so that she could explain her engagement in person. Anna had left the outer boundaries at noon; it was a five-hour drive to the castle. He checked his watch, barely six. He knew Anna generally went with the flow but he had expected some resistance to her sister's plan.

"How was it?" he asked hesitantly. Maybe she was just pretending to be okay until they were alone.

"Eh it got a little bumpy. Ended up being fine though." Anna made a mental note to talk to someone about repairing the outer roads. Nearly an hour had been added to their journey because of a detour to keep them off the cracked and pot holed streets. Seeing the time when they had arrived in Arendelle she had chosen to go straight to The Moon where she knew her boyfriend would be.

Claus and Sandman had joined the table again. Nick apologized for not having a drink for Anna but she insisted it was fine. Tooth took a sip of her chardonnay and eyed the other women. Tooth herself was known for her cheerful demeanor but even she had been perturbed by the idea of Elsa and Pitch marrying. How was Anna so calm?

"So you aren't upset?" she asked swallowing the wine.

"I mean it's annoying but there's nothing I can do about." Anna was starting to become really confused. Polite interest in her journey was one thing but they really wanted in depth details.

"I'm impressed Anna. I mean if my sister was marrying a murdering scum bag I would not be handling it well." Said Tooth raising her glass.

"Cheers to that." Added Bunny as he, Nick and Sandy also raised their glasses. Kudos to his girl for keeping a calm head. He had been worried that her first night back would be spent consoling her to no avail. He hated when he couldn't help her. It made him feel weaker than stuffed animal.

Anna's smile slowly vanished. She looked at all the guardians and saw that they were being serious. Horror slowly washed across her face, Tooth's own face began to mirror hers.

"You have been to the castle right?" the slightly older girl whispered

"Traffic was bad so I came straight here. I had to get out of that damn car. But go back to Elsa, she's doing what?" Her voice had started out calm but the sentence ended in a high-pitched shriek.

 _Fuck._ Thought Easter.

· * * * *

Mr. Claus drove a massive SUV and volunteered to take the five people back to the castle. Sandy climbed into the passenger seat wordlessly; he couldn't believe his younger teammates had divulged such a big secret. Elsa was going to kill them. From the back seat Anna was still asking a million questions about what Tooth and Easter had meant.

"Where's Jack? He'll give me answers." She demanded.

"I'm sorry babe we can't tell you anything." Easter couldn't believe the magnitude of this mistake.

Anna was not going to be silenced easily. "Why? Easter, you've said more than enough already."

"That's exactly why! You were supposed to go straight to the castle. Elsa was going to explain."

His girlfriend rolled his eyes and turned to face forward crossing her arms. Bunny knew he would be paying for this for a long time from both girls. Tooth bit her nails nervously not even caring if they messed up her smile. She pulled her phone from her pocket and sent a quick text to Jack.

" _On the way to the castle. Meeting room asap."_ She didn't care if he was wallowing or not this was a situation they all needed to be there for.

Ten minutes later the SUV was parked in a secure basement lot and Anna was leading the way to her sisters office. Jack was waiting outside Elsa's door hands in the pockets of his jeans.

He greeted his ex's sister with as much energy as he could manage. "Hey Anna."

Her tiny hands balled into fist. "Don't Hey Anna me. I know you're in on this too."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "In on what? Wait what are you doing with them? Didn't Elsa want you to come to the castle first?"

"Why does everyone keep assuming Elsa is the boss of me? She's my sister not my mom." Replied the brunette angrily.

Claus broke in and explained in his accented English. "Anna did not go straight to the castle. Tooth and Bunny thought she did and…"

Jack nodded figuring the rest out. For the first time in days he wanted to laugh even if it was at the expense of his friends. Somebody was about to get it. Anna shoved past him and opened the door without knocking.

"Elsa you have some explaining to do."


End file.
